falloutfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Tandi
96 |affiliation =Shady Sands NCR |role =Filha de Aradesh Presidente da NCR |location =Shady Sands NCR Town |quests =Rescue Tandi from the Raiders Retrieve Parts/Gain Access to Vault 15 Complete Deal with NCR |actor =Cree Summer (Fallout) Tress MacNeille (Fallout 2) |dialogue =TANDI.MSG Shtandi.msg Ectandi.msg |special = (2161) (2241) |family =Aradesh - pai Hoss - filho |tag skills =Unarmed: 84% (FO1), 46% (FO2) Melee Weapons: 64% (FO1), 36% (FO2) First Aid: 44% Sneak: 46% |derived =XP: 150 (FO1), 200 (FO2) Hit Points: 35 (FO1), 50 (FO2) Armor Class: 7 (FO1), 20 (FO2) Action Points: 8 (FO1), 7 (FO2) Carry Wg: 150 (FO1), 125 (FO2) Melee Damage: 4 (FO1), 1 (FO2) Sequence: 12 Healing Rate: 2 (FO1), 1 (FO2) |proto = (Fallout) (Fallout 2) |footer = Presidente Tandi em 2241 }} Tandi, filha do líder Aradesh, é uma habitante de Shady Sands em 2161, e Presidente da New California Republic em 2241. Tandi foi uma das figuras mais influentes na história do universo Fallout. História Início Tandi é filha de Aradesh, e é inicialmente destinada para substituir o pai como líder da cidade cedo ou tarde. Durante os acontecimentos do primeiro Fallout, ela geralmente se vê entediada com o lugar, e um tanto fascinada com pessoas que viram o mundo exterior, e também um pouco tímida. Um pouco masculina, Tandi é esperta e possui astúcia para situações incomuns, e um espírito livre que não tem medo de expressar o que sente. Tandi foi uma das pessoas mais importantes da Costa Oeste no século XXIII. Cedo em sua vida, ela demonstrou uma personalidade forte e vivacidade incomuns. Em 2161, com dezesseis anos de idade, ela conheceu o Vault Dweller, uma figura que a inspiraria por anos por vir com seu carisma e habilidade, o que é evidenciado na quest ridding Shady Sands of the radscorpion plague. A impressão foi apenas reforçada quando Tandi foi raptada pelos Khans durante um ataque e o(a) Vault Dweller a resgatou. Herança Tandi ajudou seu pai a expandir Shady Sands, estabelecendo as fundações para a New California Republic. Quando seu pai desapareceu a buscar Vault 13, ela ascendeu ao poder, e logo a cidade cresceu substancialmente ao passo que ela abria rotas comerciais com Junktown e the Hub. Foi algo que seu pai tinha hesitado em fazer, apesar das vantagens óbvias. Com uma forte economia e liderança determinada de Tandi, Shady Sands logo dominava o comércio de brahmin, e os primeiros estados da NCR emergiram, gradativamente formando uma entidade política autônoma com a ajuda da Brotherhood of Steel, que permanecia fora da estrutura de poder por um tempo indeterminado. Tandi sucedeu seu pai como Presidente da República e de lá comandou a NCR junto do Congresso. Determinada a expandir o estado, trazer paz e estabilidade à Wasteland. Seus ideais tinham sido então substituídos por pragmatismo, e ela acabou por forjar uma aliança com New Reno para intimidar Vault City a juntar-se à NCR e abastecê-la com sua tecnologia médica superior. Próxima dos 100 anos de idade em 2241, Tandi permanecia como Presidente, ainda em controle de sua astúcia e vivacidade. Demência e outros impedimentos típicos da vida idosa não pareciam se evidenciar em sua pessoa. ]] Presidente Tandi morreu em 2248, aos 103 anos, após um cargo de 52 anos de duração. Ela foi sucedida pela sua vice-presidente, Joanna Tibbett. Seu legado foi eternizado, e ela permanece como a presidente da NCR mais popular da história da República. de:Tandi en:Tandi es:Tandi fr:Tandi hu:Tandi it:Tandi ja:Tandi pl:Tandi ru:Танди uk:Танді zh:Tandi Categoria:Personagens do Fallout Categoria:Personagens do Fallout 2 Categoria:New California Republic Categoria:Em edição Categoria:Personagens humanos Categoria:Personagens humanos de Fallout Bible